


After The Battle

by lillaseptember



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, I Don't Even Know, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillaseptember/pseuds/lillaseptember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie finds himself not so unaccompanied on a rooftop after The Battle of Trost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Battle

Smoke and ashes were still rising from all over Trost. 

A soft breeze produced goosebumps at the back of Connie's neck and made the small hairs on his arms rise. His worn shirt had been rolled up to his elbows and his torn jacked was discarded somewhere behind him on the roof he had found himself at. His head shamefully between his legs, he tried to organize some order out of all of the crap that had been that day. His heart jumped as the memory of that ugly bastard that he had failed to kill itched itself onto his retina and his hands pressed themselves to his scalp, as if the petty pressure alone could erase it all. 

It was night. It wouldn't surprise him if midnight had already passed, and it was the day after.

After the Battle of Trost.

He should be sleeping. 

After Eren had successfully blocked the hole in the gate, all troops had been pulled back over wall Rose and Connie had been discharged. And after he had hid in a dark and empty alleyway, retching and sobbing, after making sure that what was left of the 104th trainee squad _was still left_ , he had been ordered to bed. Been ordered to rest, been ordered to reassemble himself. 

Which was easier said than done.

Connie could still feel the titans presence inside wall Rose. He could hear them tromping around in Trost, could see their empty eyes just around the corner and could feel them breathing down his neck.

So he ordered himself not to be ashamed when he drew his swords as Sasha landed next to him.

Sasha, the brunette hunter who had always made Connie feel like less of a lucky loser and more like a successful loser back when training with the 104th squad, which was just yesterday or two days ago even though it felt like an entire lifetime, was void of emotions as she sat down next to him. Sure, Connie had been furious at her back at the headquarters earlier that day, but that was simply because he had also been scared shitless. Everything about that operation had been too close, too close to fail, too close to get himself killed, _too close to get Sasha killed_. Her fright had multiplied Connie's own and the only way he knew how to handle that was to try and forget it as soon as possible.

Something that obviously didn't work out all that well.

Sasha offered him half a loaf of bread as he sheathed his swords again, without sparing him as much as a glance. The other half was already on its very good way of being consumed by Sasha herself. The hand offering the bread to him shook violently. Her tied up hair whisked in the wind, and Connie could see rogue strands falling into her blank eyes. Sasha's jacket had a tear across her left tricep and her crimson blood had stained her grey shirt. Her cheeks were damp, her lower lip was bleeding, dark circlets surrounded her weary eyes and she looked like hell itself.

Connie accepted the bread that she offered but he quickly discarded the thought of eating it. His appetite had vanished and didn't seem to have any intentions of ever returning. But he slowly turned the loaf in his hands as Sasha's trembling one fell to the rooftop between them and she inhaled the last crumbs of her half. 

Connie had long ago given up trying to figure out Sasha Braus. He didn't know how she always managed to get away with stealing food, he didn't know what was really pulling him towards her and he didn't know what was really going on inside of that pretty head of hers.

All he knew was that he was fond her and she was fond him.

And that had to be enough.

Another fire had started up in the east corner of the district as Connie finally handed back his half of the loaf to her and she dug into it hungrily. The moon was half above them and by the position of it, more time had passed than Connie was willing to accept. Sasha's hand fell back to its place between them as she had finished wolfing down the bread and she tilted her head back to inspect the subtle stars. 

”I'm tired.”

The faint whisper was spoken in the characteristic accent of Dauper, and Connie turned his weary eyes to her, stating the obvious.

”Then you should sleep.”

”I can't.”

Sasha's eyes roamed the dark sky, but Connie could sense what they were really seeing. 

The death of Abigail Kunze and Joachim Becker.

The titan to which she had surrendered herself to.

The mayhem after what had been a peaceful morning.

A single tear fell across her cheek, and Connie had to restrain himself from reaching out and wipe it away.

He settled for grabbing hold of her still trembling hand and squeezed it tightly. Sasha's eyes closed and she smiled weakly as she squeezed back.

Ash swirled around them and smoke still surrounded them and they were screw ups the both of them but they had somehow survived it all.

And in the face of a titan, that was all that mattered to Connie.

**Author's Note:**

> These two stupid dorks are my babies, okay? I had to write something after Battle of Trost District and I don't know what to do with these two.
> 
> And Abigal Kunze and Joachim Becker are two random trainees that I needed to... Die. Sorry?


End file.
